


Праздник Зимнего Солнцестояния

by KisVani



Category: 10th Kingdom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кое-что о детстве Волка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Праздник Зимнего Солнцестояния

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tajlina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajlina/gifts).



Все любят праздник Зимнего Солнцестояния. Это ночь, когда все существа и народы, живущие в Королевствах, получают возможность погулять без разделения на "злых", "добрых" и всех остальных. Каждый радуется чему-то своему: или середине зимы, или тому, что зима пойдет на убыль, или просто тому, что можно вдоволь наестся, натанцеваться и просто повеселиться. Даже самые скупые тролли в праздник Зимнего Солнцестояния угощают гостей всем, что у них есть (но вряд ли вы захотите есть блюда тролльской кухни).  
Маленький Волчонок тоже любил этот праздник. Тогда мама и папы Волки не надоедали ему, говоря, что он обязательно должен съесть девочку Лану или хотя бы ее кота Руди. Хотя, глядя на бандита-Руди, чьи уши были разорваны в клочья, а через один глаз, словно пиратская повязка, шел глубокий шрам, Волчонок очень сильно сомневался в том, кто кого в результате съест. А с Ланой он и вовсе дружил, потому что она не смеялась над его хвостом, а говорила, что он очень милый.  
В праздник Зимнего Солнцестояния мама пекла пирог, но не с мясом, а с яблоками, а папа катал на санках всех окрестных волчат и бегал с ними по лесу, не прогонял даже щенков и детей, которые прибегали из деревни. Эти тоже будто бы знали, что в праздник никто не пустит их в суп, чем и пользовались.   
— Пап, а зачем ты это делаешь? – спросил как-то Волчонок.  
Его отец задумчиво потер подбородок и сказал:  
— Ну, не знаю. Праздник же.  
А потом пришла мама, дала мужу-Волку подзатыльник и ответила сама:  
— Ну, надо же дружить с соседями! Еда-едой, но добрососедство совсем другое дело!  
Она потом развернулась и понесла яблочные пироги в деревню. Пусть все остальное время в году она и могла хотеть съесть тамошних жителей, а те – поднять на вилах ее с семьей, но в праздник все забывали о своих обидах. Обычные соседские дела, у кого так не бывает? Особенно в королевстве, где много волков.  
Потом будет зимняя стужа от которой начинают стучать зубы даже, если ты одет в теплую шубу, потом мелкие звери будут прятаться в норы так глубоко, чтоб никто не достал их, а крупные станут отстаивать свою жизнь когтями и клыками, люди же станут осторожнее, как и волки... и все погрузится в безмолвие до самой весны.  
Но все это будет потом, сейчас же над домом волков парит аромат яблочных пирогов, в воздухе слышится детский смех, прерываемый редким рычанием, скорее веселым, нежели злым, а вечером все пойдут в деревню и будут праздновать за одним столом, не делясь на жертв, хищников и охотников.  
Потому что все любят праздник Зимнего Солнцестояния.


End file.
